Leever
Leevers (リーバー, Riibaa) are spiky plant creatures that burrow in and out of the ground and attack Link if he gets too close. ''The Legend of Zelda'' Leevers made their first appearance The Legend of Zelda. They are found in deserts and beaches. They will burrow out of the ground upon detecting movement and chase intruders for a while until they burrow back into the earth to rest. There are two varieties of Leever, red and blue, with the blue type being the strongest. ''The Adventure of Link'' Leevers in The Adventure of Link reside in desert-like terrain as in the first game but are semi-burrowed in the sand and can be done away with by thrusting down towards them with a weapon, such as a sword. ''A Link to the Past'' In A Link to the Past, there are two forms of Leever differentiating in color (one is green and one is purple). They operate exactly as they did in the original The Legend of Zelda, but the Purple Leever is slightly stronger than the Green Leever. ''Link's Awakening'', Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons The same Leever design and sprite is used for Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons. They look a little different than their predecessors (they look more like Spiked Beetles), but their attack pattern is exactly the same as A Link to the Past and the The Legend of Zelda. They also come in three colors, either red, blue, or orange, and each with their own attack pattern. The red Leevers will go in a straight line, while the blue ones will zig-zag in different ways to attack Link. The orange are probably the most difficult of the three, because they come after Link and move faster than the other Leevers do. ''Ocarina of Time'' and Majora's Mask thumb|200px The Leever remains much the same in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask as it did in its 2D iterations. Just as in the previous games, its only attack is basically shunting Link. They are avoidable if Link is riding Epona or if he moves out of their direction, as they only go in a straight line. Their strength is attacking in numbers. If enough are killed, a giant, purple Lever will come out and attack Link. This time around, they appear as hideous green blobs with a "mouth" on top. An interesting point to note is that when Z-targeting normal Leevers on Ocarina of Time, the targeter is green, instead of the normal yellow that targets enemies. ''The Minish Cap'' ''Twilight Princess'' Leevers live in both the Gerudo Desert and Hyrule Field and can be found in the Cave of Ordeals in Twilight Princess. They appear more plantlike in this game and also take a more top-like form. They spin in circles around Link and pop out of the ground if he gets too close to them. They only do a small amount of damage and can easily be dodged. They can easily be taken out all at once with a well-timed spin attack. Their appearance is almost identical to the Leever seen in A Link to the Past, only in 3D. Strategy The overall strategy to kill any Leever is for Link to attack it with his sword. One to three hits should send any Leever to its grave.